


Solavellan Collection

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, DA Drunk Writing Circle, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: Stand alone one shots, ficlets, and drabbles of the Solavellan variety in various settings (no chronological order or relation unless noted). Each chapter will have a rating placed in parenthesis and NSFW pieces will be marked.





	1. more than words (Rated T-mention of blood/injuries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't have the words right now, so here is a kiss"  
> -Canon setting  
> -Hurt/Comfort

The arrow missed, or so she had thought.

A soft whine escaped Anise as she clamped a hand down where it had grazed her ribcage, cutting through the light armor she had been wearing. Her fingers were met with wet, warm liquid that had begun to seep out and drip onto the wounded soldier at her feet she had been tending to. A quick glance over her shoulder told her where it had come from, and the Venatori archer who had shot it several yards away--already knocking and taking aim with second.

Before she could even react a flash of bright blue light washed out her vision as a cold burst of magic collided into her. She was suddenly weightless, the sensation of being thrown so disorienting she dropped her bloodied hand from her side to try and find something to hold onto.

The ordeal couldn’t have lasted more than a breath before she was abruptly deposited back on solid ground followed by a blast of frigid air as an ice wall erupted from the ground behind her. A pair of furious hands were ripping away at the protective layers of leather over her torso in an instant.

“Stay still,” Solas commanded.

Anise ignored him, attempting to twist out of his firm grasp. “The soldier I was with--he was--I can’t--Solas--”

“It’s too late, he is gone.”

“What, that can’t--you can’t be sure--I have to--”

“Inquisitor,  _ please _ .”

“Let me go.” She continued to resist.

“No!”

She grabbed his hands, now stained with her blood, and yanked them off her, stumbling. She met his cold gaze with one as equally chilled of her own. The battle field spun slightly as she did.

“How could we just leave him behind?”

“Anise, please, I--”

“We left him to die,” she cried, “I could have saved--”

The world lurched as she tried to side step around him. A strong arm caught her as she sank down to her knees.

_ Why was it so hard to breathe? _

“Do not fight me, you’ll only bleed out faster.”

“I’m not--” 

Her vision tunneled as she looked down. Her torso, hip, and thigh were now drenched in sea of red, her clothing soaked.

“That’s not mine,” she denied weakly before everything faded to black.

* * *

 

She awoke with gasp, memories of the ambush rushing in to greet her.

“A body lies broken, beaten, bleeding, he is on his last breath,” a familiar voice said, “he feels no more pain, he smiles at kind eyes that look upon him. The soldier passes knowing he is safe.”

Anise swallowed. “He didn’t make it.” 

Cole looked to the floor.

She tipped Cole’s hat off his forehead to look at his face.

Cole shook his head. “You made his hurt go away. He was happy.”

She leaned forward to brush dirt off the spirit boy’s cheek, grimacing as a sharp pain pierced her side.   “You are safe now. Solas stopped the bleeding.”

“Thank you, Cole.”

The spirit went silent for a minute before speaking again, changing the mood in the room entirely.

“He worries about you.Your blood is on his hands.”

Anise’s breath caught in her throat.

“A split he cannot seal, his heart bleeding out, he is afraid” Cole glanced abruptly to the wall on her right, staring at it intently, “Healing humbles him. You help, though you don’t understand why.”

“Cole what are you--don’t--”

The boy vanished.

She winced as she sat up to give chase but abandoned the motion shortly. Gingerly, she guided a hand over the fresh bandages that had been wrapped around her ribs, sensing the cleansing aura of healing spell cast not too long ago. A major healing spell.  She frowned, a nick on the side shouldn’t have required that much healing. She made to investigate the depth of her injury but even summoning a small examining spell proved to be too much effort for her, and she collapsed back on the pillows.

She lay there only for a few moments in silence, fingers manually testing out the stitches she could feel pull every time she took a breath, before the door to her room was  opened with a soft creak. Despite the dim lighting, she knew who it was in an instant based on his frame alone. Her heart rate kicked up a notch as Solas closed the door behind him quietly. Memories of how she had treated him before blacking out rose to the surface. Guilt bubbled inside her as he made his way to sit where Cole had once been.

“I am so sorry I was difficult,” she whispered, jaw clenching as she shifted to sit up again, “The arrow must have nicked me deeper than I thought.”

His stare penetrated her. Normally, she found it thrilling, enticing even, but in this moment… it had an entirely different meaning. He was trying to keep his composure, but the mask was slipping--she could tell. the force of whatever he was feeling was too much. “Anise, the arrow went through you.”

She felt the the color drain from her face. “What, that can’t be....”

Her hand flew to her side once more, and he reached out to stop her.

“I watched as the archer took aim... I thought I could reach you before it met its mark but I was still too late...” His voice betrayed him in the end, and she realized just how distraught he truly was. Cole’s words echoed back into her mind. 

_ A split he cannot seal, his heart bleeding out, he is afraid. _

“No you weren’t,” she cradled his chin and lifted his face, tracing his lower lip with her thumb, “I’m still breathing. My heart is still beating.”

They both froze, her hand with her thumb still hovering over his mouth. 

“You almost---I nearly lost---”

When his voice faltered, he rushed forward and pulled her deep into a kiss. He didn’t finish his sentence, but made it clear how he felt. She could taste his despair, his desperation, his fear. His breath hitched as he parted his lips and his hand laid over hers holding his jaw. She wanted to lean in, to chase away all that was destroying him from the inside out but the pain in her side wasn’t going to allow it. 

She tugged on him gently, “Stay with me tonight, here,” she whispered against his mouth, pressing her lips to him again, and again feeling the weight of his restraint melt away each time. She felt him shift, hesitant only for heartbeat, before settling in beside her on the cot, never breaking their kiss.

“Stay,” her voice grew taught as the word caught in her throat, the endearment she wanted him to hear her say, because it was true. The reality of her own mortality hit her like landslide. He was her heart as much as she was his, and she needed him to know. “Vhenan, please.” His grip on her hand tightened. “Stay.”

And for the first time, he did.


	2. Don't Make Me Regret Saving You (Rating G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Anise met Loki, set in the Lokiverse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Don't make me regret saving you

Everything ached. Her back, her feet, her head. She hadn’t slept in thirty-six hours and the toll was finally sinking in as she hefted her messenger bag up on her shoulder on the way out of the hospital, waving to one of the janitors mopping the floor by the entrance. 

“Freedom,” she groaned under her breath as she welcomed the chilly night breeze on her face. It would soon be spring, and winter was taking its final stand before it had to relinquish its hold on the world tonight. A shiver raced down her spine as the chill sunk through her winter jacket. 

A loud high pitched cry interrupted her daydreams–or perhaps night dreams given the time it was–of how she was going to spend the rest of her evening relaxing.

She stopped dead in her tracks, head whipping around to locate the noise. Another louder, more insistent cry–almost a chirp–came from the bushes off to her left. She was upon it in seconds, lifting up the branches.

Curled in a very tight ball was an extremely tiny, malnourished and naked, kitten. So thin she could see every rib through the fine pink layer of his skin. His wide, big blue eyes bulging even more than they normally would looked up in terror at her, and she felt her heart simultaneously shatter and melt. 

“You poor thing, did someone abandon–,” her voice cracked, “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

She offered her palm, fingers splayed to the kitten to sniff. The baby flinched as her fingertips got close. She held still, waiting with baited breath as the kitten slowly craned his neck and investigated. After what seemed like an eternity, the kitten mewled sadly and dropped his head in her outstretched hand. He was freezing. 

“It’s alright, come here baby,” she cooed, unwrapping the scarf from around her neck and gently scooping up the tiny hairless kitten into a warm embrace. “I don’t know the first thing about taking care of cats,” she said to the baby softly, “but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let you freeze.” Anise unzipped her coat and tucked the swaddled kitten in, “Don’t make me regret saving you,” she teased, and continued to talk to the kitten, who seemed to perk up to the sound of her voice, as she walked him straight into her home, and into her heart.


	3. body language (Rating M, NSFW*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss that shouldn't have happened  
> -Smutty Angst  
> -Fingering

Her skin was soft like satin beneath his finger tips, indented where he gripped her. Soft sighs fluttered over his throat sending shivers through his spine as her lips searched along the exposed expanse of his neck, leaving dainty impressions just under his chin. He traced a line from her temple down her cheek with the edge of his nose, granting her access to his face. 

His grip tightened on the bare flesh just above her hips, pushing her back against the bookshelf with a light thud when her teeth found the sensitive lobe of his ear. Another soft moan vibrated against him as he slipped a hand down her hip, following the shape of her bone before dipping into her pants and sliding between her thighs to find even softer skin.

Slipping between the light folds of her lower lips, he pushed inside, his breath catching as she clenched around his finger. She let out the most beautiful sigh yet as she ground herself against his hand while he pushed deeper. His rhythm quickening to keep those sighs falling from her lips. Sharp pain from her fingers digging into his shoulder kept him grounded from getting lost in her scent. 

He turned his face to swallow her cries, taking control of the silent exchange of words not spoken, not allowed to be spoken. Every thought, forbidden and wicked, he spilled into her. Knowing he should not be acting on these desires and yet finding himself head over heels and drowning in them. She was brilliant, a flame to lead him through the darkness in himself. 

Something so pure, he almost felt safe in her embrace.


	4. do not be gentle (Rating M, for implied sexual content, NSFW*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: do not be gentle, a night of slow, soft kisses  
> -Sexual references

There were nights he wished time ceased to exist, as it was before the Veil. Nights such as this one. No pressing matters, no meetings, no other priorities except living in the moment with one another. He had nestled himself between her thighs as she reclined on the lounge in her chambers, laying his head on her stomach, nose pressed in a book as he read it aloud to her. His own legs thrown over the arm of the couch lazily, ankles crossed. It was one of the few moments he truly let himself relax. She just had that kind of effect on him. It was all too easy to let his guard down in moments like these. Her fingers idly traced designs on either side of his temples, nails gently scraping his skin that made him shiver unexpectedly. He paused their story to hum his approval as they delved closer to his ears. 

“Ah you like that,” she said, dragging a finger along the shell of his ear.

He simply leaned into her touch in response and made a contented noise from the back of his throat.

Her laughter echoed softly off the stone walls, filling him with emotions he thought he had long forgotten how to feel. Impulsively he reached up and pulled her right hand down to his mouth and left a delicate kiss on her wrist. Lingering there, he traced an invisible line with the tip of his nose over her smooth skin before brushing his lips against her palm. 

Leaning down, she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, lips turning up at the edges into a smile that mirrored his own. Quietly, he closed to the book and let it slide off his lap onto the floor. She moved further down, slowly laying a trail of tantalizing kisses along his nose. Another on his cheek. One on the corner of his mouth. She hovered there, letting her lips graze his own without actually pressing them together, waiting for him. His kiss was sweet, a delicate sign of affection. 

She pulled away, sitting up, urging him to do the same.  He obliged. Immediately she crawled into lap, straddling him. Without warning he surged, capturing her lips in a heated embrace while his hand slid up her cheek to twine into her hair. She reacted in kind, moaning softly against his mouth. Their kiss was unhurried, a gentle push and pull, a small, playful nip at each other’s lower lip.  He broke away from her mouth to explore her jawline, leaving less than innocent kisses along its edge. Her breath faltered when he tilted her head back ever so slightly, exposing the vulnerable, and sensitive part of her neck. Her grip tightened on his bicep as he tasted her skin, tongue darting over her pulse point. He took his time there, littering her with shameless acts of his adoration that only fueled the one growing between his thighs.

“Do not be gentle,” she whispered as she dug her nails into his arm and rolled her hips.

The fingers in her hair gripped her tight, tugging just enough to make her groan at the sensation. 

“Are you sure?”

“Do not be gentle with me,” she commanded, this time with a roll of her hips that grinded against the place he wanted to feel her most.

“ _Ma nuvenin_ ,” he murmured, and let his teeth graze her skin before sinking in. 

The gasp it elicited was all the encouragement he needed. He wished time could have been in his control at that very moment, as he would have stopped it entirely, selfishly. How he would have loved to explore everything she had to offer in that suspended reality...but time was something they did not have. That had only this moment, this breath, this kiss, this embrace, this night to cherish. And he was not about to waste it.


	5. Mist (Rated M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mist

It clung to her bare skin, like a fine layer of silk. She shifted and felt it slide over her body as she glided through the glade, her footsteps dissolving into the wet grass. She was sure if she were to run her fingers over her forearm, her hand would come away moist. 

She wondered if he conjured the rolling cloud into the valley of ruin for dramatic effect, or simply for protection from unwanted travelers entering this place. 

The mist was so thick it made seeing anything a hands length away impossible, but luckily she didn’t need to see to know where she was going. She had been here many times before, and was sure there would be many times after.

She knew how it would go.

She’d see his figure slowly come into focus, standing under a crumbling archway of a long forgotten temple, made slave to the confines of time. He would hear her approach, as she never made an effort to hide it. They both knew these meetings were on a ground made sacred. The only place left with a trace of magic sunk into its old bones, the only place his spirit could rest or take form. 

She would pause a few steps away, and the mist would slowly part until only a few shrouds lay wandering between them. 

Their eyes would meet and everything would melt away, until it was just their bodies, their breaths, and the mist becoming one. It would caress her bare back as his lips lay offerings of his heart along her collarbone, and descend down her stomach. It would entwine around his legs and his arms as they laid her down in the only dry patch in the ruin. In the mist they would consummate their secrets, their desires, their affection, hidden from all the world who had united against him and chosen to move on. 

But she had not.

And when the mist would dissipate, she would be left alone, shivering and damp but impossibly at peace. And if a passerby happened to look through the eroded walls into the sanctuary they would only see a lonely dalish elf paying homage to a long forgotten God in the middle of a desolate valley at dawn.


	6. Go Take a Nap (Rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt: "go take a nap"

It didn’t take much to spark discourse between Dorian and Solas. All that was needed was one question about magic–literally any question on the theory of any magical property would do, and both would jump to assert their opinion. 

This time, Dorian went the extra mile and demonstrated the technique in question and tried to explain how to replicate it. Solas, clearly miffed, had interrupted and wasn’t letting Dorian get a word in edge wise. Anise hid her amused grin behind her finger tips as she watched Dorian’s expression sour with each passing moment Solas stole as he talked. She knew Dorian had meant no harm in his enthusiastic exclamation about the particular incantation he had perfectly executed, but naturally Solas  _had_  to insert himself. It was as if Solas couldn’t let Dorian just have one accomplishment without critiquing it.

“The technique you so pompously attemp–”

“ _Was stolen_. I know, and I’m sorry Solas. Please, go take a nap,” Dorian silenced him with a wave of his hand, “perhaps in the fade you’ll find more interested pupils.” 

At that, Anise did let out a small scoff of surprise, and quickly busied herself with rewrapping her leg wraps, watching Solas’ reaction out of the corner of her eye.

HIs expression went through several phases, shocked, appalled, anger, and finally apathy.

“Very well,” Solas drew himself up to his full height, “I forgot how short human attention spans can be, my mistake for considering you to be apt enough to be different. I’ll share my knowledge with people who actually want to learn something.”

“Dorian,” Anise hissed, as Solas’ figure disappeared through a door that led out of the rotunda, heart sinking.

Dorian quirked a brow at her over the book he plucked off Solas’ desk, “What? The only ones who would want to listen to his rambling aren’t going to be found here.”

She gave him a pointed, but loving, glare.

“Oh, kafas,” he snapped the book shut and tossed it back onto the desk with a lazy shrug, “I forgot, you find his lectures–oh how did you put it,  _endearing? Enthralling?_ ” 

The blush rose to her cheeks before she could turn her face away. “ _Dorian_.”

“I will apologize,” Dorian teased, hands raised in appeasement, “but only for your sake."


	7. What Can't Be Unsaid

When he returned, he expected it to be difficult. 

The glares. The whispers. The rumors, most of all. He expected they’d avoid him, shun him, blame him, for the change in  _ Ani–Lavell–The Inquisitor _ , he chided himself. Using her name was too intimate, even in the privacy of his thoughts, and by ending it all he felt he gave up that right to use it. 

_ The Inquisitor _ , he knew was a private woman, she wouldn’t share much, if anything, and only to a few people–if she even mentioned what transpired between them at all. 

He waited until after sun down to return to Skyhold, hoping the commotion she caused upon her return would be settled, or as settled as it could get. What he did not expect, however, was an outraged Cassandra crashing through his bed chamber door not a moment after he set foot inside. 

_ “What have you done? _ ”

Cassandra’s fist was balled into the front of his tunic before he even had a chance to take off his cloak. His back hit the wall with an echoing thud.

“I beg your par–”

“She’s gone.”

He gripped her wrist and shoved her off. “I do not–”

“Don’t play coy.  _ She’s left us _ ,” Cassandra advanced on him, but he quickly side stepped the next grab, “ _ What happened _ ! What did you–”

“Cassandra, I am at a loss. Did–did she not return?”

His pulse accelerated, heart lashing out against his ribs as the implications sank in. His swiftly wrote it off as concern over the anchor, not  _ her–a _ lie he would have to get used to telling himself. 

Cassandra appraised him, anger flaring in her eyes. After a moment, she took a deep breath and stood down from her aggressive stance, but kept her fists balled at her sides. 

“She did. Barely. All she said to me before she gathered a few things, took a mount, and bolted out of the gates was that she  _ could no longer afford to be distracted from her duty _ , that she  _ hoped I would understand and lead the Inquisition in her place _ , and  _ not to follow her _ .”

He felt the blood drain from his face as any hope he had left plummeted into cold depths of his ancient soul. 

Cassanrda’s lips pulled into a snarl as she regarded his expression. “Solas,  _ what did you say to her _ ?”

 


End file.
